


Hyo-Seok

by Niina_rox



Category: EXID (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Present:Hongseok and Hyo-Jong are twenty-three, engaged getting ready to tell their parents. That they are engaged.Past:At age ten: Hongseok and Hyo-Jong become friends when Hongseok moves to town. It's no surprise how close they become, in a short amount of time. It helped that their parents had become good friends.At age sixteen: Hyo-Jong starts to feel differently about not only his best friend but also about other guys.At age seventeen: Hongseok starts to question who he is, and how he feels about Hyo-Jong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this story, I'm not sure if it's good xD

When they were eighteen Hyo-Jong and Hongseok, were lying on the floor. On a little pile of blankets watching a few movies, as they laid side by side. Hongseok wanted to try something, but he was nervous and anxious. He looked at his best friend who was focused on the movie, "Hyo-Jong" silence for a moment or two. "Hmm," he didn't look at least not yet, "can I ask you something." This time he looked at him "what" "can I kiss you," Hyo-Jong was a bit surprised he didn't expect. This at all after a few minutes he fully processed the request.

Before slowly agreeing "I guess so," Hongseok smiled a little he takes his time. Leaning in and kissing him softly it was pretty much, the point they both really knew. They didn't have to say it out loud; it wasn't necessary. They continued on with their night like, nothing had changed. It was the following morning Hyo-Jong was feeling nervous about telling, his parents that he's gay he's known for the last two years. He's always thinking about the kiss he can't help it; it was a nice kiss. But here he was about to tell his parents, who were sitting in the dining room.

Discussing a few things when he nervously walked in, "mum dad there's something I want to tell you." They didn't look up at first but then his, mother looked up "what is it, son." He took a deep breath "well I found out recently, that I'm gay." Silence filled the room neither of them knew, what to say to their son. Hyo-Jong felt a little embarrassed part of him, wanted to run and never come back. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother "are you sure," she sounded unsure "yes I am." She sounded so shocked his father took over, "give us time to get used to this."

He certainly didn't expect it a few minutes later he walked away, heading straight for Hongseok's place. "I take it you told them" Hyo-Jong joined him, on the bed "yeah" lying side by side. "What did they say" silence followed, "they haven't said anything" that was a surprise. They laid there for a while "do you have, the confidence to tell your parents." At first, Hongseok wanted to say no, but he slowly said: "I think so." Hyo-Jong took a moment "I am here for you," he heard laughter in response "I know." Before he lost confidence, he got up "okay let's do this," this time it was Hyo-Jong who laughed.

A few moments later they walked into the living room, Hongseok's mother was watching TV. "Mum I have something important to tell you," she slowly looked at him. "What is it son" he took a deep breath. "I'm gay" she looked like she wanted to cry, Hongseok felt nervous and very unsure. She wasn't sure what to think "are you, serious son," he hesitantly nodded she collected her thoughts. Before saying anything after a few minutes of silence, she stood up walking to him. Hongseok went quiet while he waited then, he was wrapped up in a hug.

"I'm happy you told me" he cried a little, she pulled away a little deciding to, gently touch his face. "I know that I won't love you any less," once again they hugged. It was a nice moment "thank you, mum," soon they both noticed that even Hyo-Jong was crying a little. Hongseok laughed "shut up" that made him laugh even more.

It was the next day morning Hyo-Jong found out what, his parents think he was sitting quietly at the table. Eating breakfast when they joined him, his mother sat next to him. She smiled a little "I'm sorry we didn't say anything, yesterday you just completely surprised us." He knew that his father took over "we will, love and support you no matter what." It was only a manner of seconds before he, couldn't stop smiling or even crying a few tears. He wasn't expecting his parents to hug him; it's safe to say he's never felt more loved.

 

Over the next couple of months, things became, a whole lot different. Not just with the fact that they came out, but with the two of them. One night when they were out with friends, having a couple of drinks and some dinner. Everyone could see that there was something between them, Jin-ho knew something would happen. He and Hyunggu both had a little bet, which Solji and Hyo-Jin wanted in on. When Hongseok and Hyo-Jong disappeared briefly, they talked "so when do you think it will happen." Hyo-Jin smirked a little as she asked.

They quickly discussed ideas, almost getting caught by their friends. They continued on for a while they ended, up parting ways after ten. As they left the two of them, Hyo-Jin couldn't help but add. "Have fun you two" neither of them said a word, but they did blush. Causing their friends to laugh a little, Hongseok wanted to try something, but he wasn't. Sure what Hyo-Jong would think as the two walked through, the park "can I try something" Hyo-Jong. Took a moment as they stopped by the small playground, he smiled a smiled a little.

"You don't need to ask" with that he leaned in, and slowly and softly kissed him. It was only a manner of seconds before they both smiled, and continued kissing they were wrapped in each other's arms. It was absolutely perfect. It didn't bother either of them that they, were still in public or just in the park. It was simply the start of a beautiful relationship, of course, at least a small part of them thought. That they might do more than this, but in the end, it was just enough. A couple of days later their friends, asked if anything had happened.

The only thing they did was smile, neither of them were wanting to comment on the matter. They did of course, tell them that they are together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut..

At nineteen their lives change, and it's not just them going to university. 

Of course, both Hongseok and Hyo-Jong are doing different, courses, so they're in different dorms. But on the upside, they aren't far from each other. Hongseok has a couple of roommates, and so far he's gotten along with them. Hyo-Jong has one roommate who he almost never sees, which doesn't really bother him. Since he likes the quiet and it's perfect for when he and Hongseok want, to have movie nights. Which they do once or twice a week. Depending on their classes, and assessments. It was a quiet Friday afternoon, and it's three months into, their first year of university.

They were both free of classes, as well as Hyo-Jin and Solji. Who decided that the four of them should do something, ”what did you have in mind.” The girls smiled at each other ”how about, a double date” it took a few minutes before they both agreed. ”That sounds like a good idea” they began, to wander away from the university. ”So, girls where are going” they heard both girls, giggle ”keeping it a surprise.” Of course, they were. They talked a little before they got to the restaurant, Hongseok and Hyo-Jong were both a little speechless. ”Wow” Solji smiled ”I knew they'd like the place,” when they were seated ”we found this place a few weeks ago.”

While the guys looked over the menu both girls, knew exactly what they were getting. By the time the waiter came over to take their order, both Hongseok and Hyo-Jong had decided. As they waited Hyo-Jin as she was enjoying a glass of wine, decided to ask ”I'm curious about something.” Solji knew exactly what she was curious about. Hongseok smiled a little ”and what would that be” she had a sip, of her wine ”have you done it yet.” Hyo-Jong choked on his drink Hongseok turned a little red, it was clear neither of them knew how to answer that.

Solji laughed a little ”I know it's personal it’s not like; we'd tell everyone, but we’re friends.” Both of them knew why they were curious; it remained quiet for a moment. Hyo-Jong was the one who pointed out that they haven't yet, they were waiting for the right time. Hyo-Jin thought about it for a moment. "I wish we did, but at the time neither of us wanted to wait” Solji giggled ”yeah” it's easy to the love they share. About ten minutes later their food arrived, there wasn't much conversation while they were eating. Since the food is that good.

Once they've had dinner and a little dessert, the girls head back a different way. Hongseok and Hyo-Jong headed to the park near, the university simply taking their time. As they held hands, it remained silent. Hongseok decided to bring their hands up, so he could gently kiss Hyo-Jong's hand. The simple gesture caused Hyo-Jong to blush a little; he couldn't help but smile. It seemed like it might be the right time for them. 

 

It was quiet as they sat on Hyo-Jong’s bed, it was clear they were both a little nervous. Hongseok noticed that his boyfriend was unsure then again so was he. As he leaned against the end of the bed, he pulled Hyo-Jong onto his lap. It seemed to help him relax a little; it was only a few moments after when Hyo-Jong felt Hongseok’s arms. Wrap around him bringing him that little bit closer, all it took was a kiss. One that was passionate, one that was a little bit slow. Hyo-Jong felt his worries begin to melt away; it was everything they needed.

Hongseok slowly moved his hands up and down, Hyo-Jong's body causing him to shiver a little. It was in this moment they both removed their shirts, Hongseok took the chance to leave a couple of hickeys. On his boyfriend's neck, it was pretty obvious, that Hyo-Jong was loving every moment. It wasn't hard at all to tell that they were, both getting hard and getting turned on. While Hyo-Jong was a bit distracted, he wasn't, aware that Hongseok was beginning to undo his pants. The first sign that he noticed what was happening was when he felt Hongseok beginning to tease him.

With light strokes Hyo-Jong wasn't expecting that, he let out a loud moan surprising Hongseok. Who laughed a little he continued teasing him, Hyo-Jong was getting lost in pleasure. He ended up falling forward, his forehead landing on Hongseok's shoulder. His hands grabbing hold of his partner, as he tries to keep a grip on reality. It certainly wasn't long before he said "I'm gonna come," with that Hongseok went faster in turn causing. Hyo-Jong moaned louder, he would have done more, but he was interrupted. When Hongseok kissed him roughly. 

A few minutes later Hyo-Jong came, partially covering him and Hongseok. It takes some time before they move a little, Hyo-Jong laid back he smirked a little. Hongseok knew what he was doing, before teasing him more. He quickly removed Hyo-Jong's pants as he laid there completely naked, he said: ”I think its only fair if you take off your pants too.” Hongseok laughed a little before quickly getting up to remove them, he climbed back on the bed. He was hovering over him, Hyo-Jong pulled him closer to kiss him.

It was then he knew what his boyfriend was up to, it was normal that he felt a little uncomfortable. But thankfully that didn't last long Hongseok, had two fingers going in and out and it was clear that. Hyo-Jong was beginning to lose his mind; he gripped the sheets nice and tight. When Hongseok found his prostate, he hit it a few times, just to tease him and to see his reaction. By the time he was done and almost, falling on top of him Hyo-Jong added. ”I think I need something that's bigger than, you're fingers.” 

Hongseok was a little surprised ”who knew you, could be a tease” his boyfriend laughed ”only for you.” A few minutes later Hongseok positioned himself, and slowly entered him. He was making sure that Hyo-Jong wasn't, in any pain or discomfort. Once he was fully in Hyo-Jong wrapped his legs around him, it only took a minute before Hongseok began to move. Going slowly at first causing them both to moan, getting a decent rhythm Hongseok picked up the pace. Hyo-Jong couldn't control the amount, of moans he let out.

A few of them contained Hongseok’s name, once again he found his prostate. They both knew they wouldn't last long, after a few particularly hard and deep thrusts. They both came saying each other's names; they stayed like that as they caught their breath. The moment he laid next to him, Hyo-Jong was at a loss for words. All he did manage was ”that was amazing.” ”It certainly was” Hongseok then felt that this was the perfect time to say, "I love you" Hyo-Jong smiled "I love you too." It was clear that they were both too tired to move.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither of them were surprised when they went home, for the week during the break. That they'd find their parents together having lunch, it wouldn't have been hard to tell that something had happened. Between the two of them, Hyo-Jong’s mother was the first to break the silence; she was smiling at her son. ”So, do either of you have anything exciting to tell us.” It seemed like she knew both boys were quiet, a few minutes naturally. Hyo-Jong wanted to say something sarcastic, but he held back ”there might be.”

Both mothers gave them a look it was only, a manner of seconds before. Hongseok’s mother said, ”we already know, we just want to hear you say it.” Silence followed Hongseok blushed a little, before saying ”so you just want confirmation that we’re together.” They both nodded ”alright then I will say that we are together” he didn't expect, them to react like they did. Getting up and hugging them both, ”we had a feeling that something would change between you two.” After their mothers sat back down.

”How did you even know” of course, in the silence they both figured it out. It could have only been Hyo-Jin or Solji, a few moments later ”I swore I wouldn't say, but it was Solji.” Neither of them were surprised by that, ”but she didn't mention how long you two have been together.” They both looked at each other smiling like fools, ”I’d say close to four months now.” That simply added to it, of course, then Hongseok’s mother asked: ”why didn't you say anything earlier.” Neither of them knew the answer to that; he felt a little awkward after that.

It had fallen quiet, but it didn't feel awkward in any way. 

 

It was a few days later when Hyunggu, Jin-ho, Hyo-Jong, Hongseok. Hyo-Jin and Solji were sitting around a booth, in one of the cafes. Solji said, "I know it's a month away but we, need to party and I know the perfect occasion." Hyo-Jin added "and we definitely need to celebrate Jin-ho and Hongseok's, birthday" of course, with that Hyo-Jong and Hyunggu, were excited. Hyo-Jong smiled happily "I like the sound of that," Jin-ho decided to add something. "Okay, I agree we should party but nothing, too crazy" he received a look from four of his friends.

"This is us your talking to" Jin-ho felt, a little defeated "I know I was just saying." Hongseok didn't even bother considering he knew, the outcome if he tried to say anything. He and Jin-ho listened as they came up with a few ideas, some that sounded completely insane. A small part of Hongseok wondered if he even needed to be there, since they were talking amongst themselves. He could tell Jin-ho thought the same in the end, though he got up and left. Partly because he had a class starting soon, and also because he gave up trying to be included.

Hongseok understood he was about to leave anyway; he did say a quick goodbye to his boyfriend before leaving. He caught up to Jin-ho who was quiet, naturally, he wanted to say something to his friend. But he just couldn't form the words; it remained quiet. Just before Jin-ho went inside the classroom, Hongseok asked: "do you want to meet up for lunch." He thought about it "sure" it didn't take long, before their classes started. Of course, neither of them were aware, that their friends were still talking. But they wouldn't be surprised.

At lunch, Hongseok and Jin-ho went, for a wander around town finding something simple to eat. They talked about a few things one being, their birthday "at this point I don't want to know what they have planned." Hongseok agreed with that it was during, this talk that they both received messages from their boyfriends. Jin-ho finished his drink "Hyunggu apologizes, for them ignoring us." Hongseok had a similar message "Hyo-Jong, wants to meet up" they both felt a little better. Hongseok met up with Hyo-Jong at his dorm.

A little while later. He pretty much clung to him ”none us meant to ignore either of you,” it helped a little. 

 

Jin-ho was a little less accepting it's not like; he was going to ignore his boyfriend. It's also not like it was only Hyunggu’s idea, he was no match for the moment. That he felt Hyunggu wrapped his, arms around him. Sitting in the dorm room, it remains quiet Jin-ho didn't know what to say. It was obvious Hyunggu had a plan, as he held him a little tighter. He was smiling "you know you can't ignore me," Jin-ho sighed "I know" a few seconds later. He kissed his cheek Jin-ho pretended to be disgusted, as he pretended to try and get away.

Hyunggu laughed happily as he said "I am sorry about, what happened" Jin-ho knew that too. "I just don't like being ignored," he received another kiss on the cheek. This time it meant more than the other, "I know we all just got carried away." Jin-ho was beginning to feel better "don't worry though; we're not doing anything crazy for your birthday." This time Jin-ho laughed a little "that's good."


	4. Jin-ho  and Hongseok's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter; it's not as long as I had planned but I just couldn't get there. It's a day early but I'm off to Korea in the morning :)

Jin-ho and Hongseok were surprised to find out, what their friends had done for them. It was a little after four and both Jin-ho and Hongseok, were waiting in the park. Hyunggu showed up looking, good in suit pants and a dress shirt. His hair styled nicely Jin-ho couldn't stop staring, at his boyfriend, Hyunggu smirked a little. "Since it's your birthdays we have set, up the perfect evening for you." They both smiled "with that in mind, if you two will follow me." There was a little journey to the local, RSL where Hyo-Jong happily greeted them.

He was looking mighty fine in his suit, Hongseok felt his heart skip a beat. Hyo-Jong smiled more as he pulled his boyfriend, in for a kiss and a hug. In one of the private rooms, they had set up, the room nicely. Banners, balloons, streamers. And to add to it a few photos, they might have been a little embarrassing. But it was for them to celebrate the lives, of two of their friends. The music began to play, Jin-ho and Hongseok had a designated table. So they could see what their friends put together, in the middle of the room was not only a dancefloor.

But there was also a projector set up, with a slideshow of embarrassing pictures. And of course, the stories to go along with them. It wasn't long before the two were laughing, and turning a little red. After a while, they started on the drinks, and food. To make it more interesting, Jin-ho made himself, at home sitting on his boyfriend's lap. Hyunggu wrapped his arm around him; naturally, a kiss followed. A fair few drinks had been consumed, and it seemed everyone was feeling pretty good. Hyo-Jin put it out there "I think we need, to do some karaoke."

Solji agreed to that of course; it was a good suggestion. And it added to how everyone was feeling, as the night wore on and they got a little more than tipsy. They bought out a couple of cakes, and started singing 'happy birthday.' Things changed a little the moment, Jin-ho got some icing on his finger. Placing it on Hyunggu's lips then kissing him, passionately causing their friends to cheer. It was a similar thing with Hongseok and Hyo-Jong, except theirs was more innocent. Either way, they were all having fun. The cake, as they expected, didn't last long.

Then there was more karaoke. Then a few more drinks, when the evening was over. It was clear what Hyunggu and Jin-ho were up to, Hongseok and Hyo-Jong simply held onto each other. As they headed back to the dorms, it was obvious Hyo-Jong wouldn't make it to his. Of course, Hongseok didn't mind. The following morning was quiet, as they laid in bed. Hongseok was happy with what had happened yesterday, Jin-ho was as Hyunggu would describe. As cute as he curled up in his boyfriend's arms, Hyunggu was more than happy to accommodate.

"So, did you enjoy your birthday," Jin-ho thought about it, "hmm which part?" he laughed a little. "It's too early for your cheekiness you know,” that made him laugh harder "I know." "But I enjoyed my birthday thoroughly" Hyunggu, felt happy for being a part of that. They managed to meet up with Solji and Hyo-Jin, although they looked like they had too much fun last night. It was simply the six of them around a table, talking a little and drinking some coffee. Hongseok couldn't help but laugh a little, ”it's not hard to tell you two had fun.”

It was clear they felt a little embarrassed, ”yeah but at least we all had a good time." They all agreed it was quiet for a few minutes, as they were smiling and laughing a little. As they remembered the night before, Hongseok was leaning on Hyo-Jong. Who didn't seem to mind at all, although it was the same all around. Jin-ho was curled up under Hyunggu’s arm, Hyo-Jin and Solji were leaning against each other. 


End file.
